Rebel Yell
by ashlynnpurdy
Summary: Andy Biersack is only 19 and a strict Christian. His band, Black Veil Brides, have recently got a new bassist, Ashley Purdy. Andy can feel the attraction he has towards Ashley but does not want to disappoint his parents. Who will he choose? Andy Biersack x Ashley Purdy WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT THROUGHOUT STORY
1. Ashley vs Sandra

Rebel Yell

Jinxx, Jake and Sandra were all staring at me as if I had gone insane. Maybe I had. I just told them that I was quitting playing bass for the band.  
'I found someone that can take over. This way I can focus more on my screaming.'  
Sandra stepped forward.  
'What is their name?'  
I flipped through my phone contacts.  
'Ashley Purdy.'  
Jake laughed. ' You have to trust Andy to choose a female bassist.'  
'Last time I checked, I was male."  
Everyone turned around and stared at the door. A black-haired guy was leaning in the door frame. He was wearing a long sleeved white t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black, knee-length Converse. A guitar case was strapped to his back.  
Jake took a step forward and extended his hand. 'I'm Jake Pitts, the guitarist.'  
Ashley stared at Jake's hand until it dropped.  
'I know who you all are.' He took a few steps into the room before taking the guitar off of his back. 'Andy told me.' He turned to face me. 'So what song are we doing first?'

Sandra glared at him. 'Well, Ashley, considering you haven't got any of our music –'

Ashley cut her off. 'On the contrary, I know all the songs on _We Stitch These Wounds_. I even helped Andy to edit some of the songs.'

Sandra glanced at me. 'We haven't even decided if he's in the band yet.'

I sighed. 'Sandra, last time I checked, I was in charge of this band. I know I'm the youngest here, being only 19 but I still have the final say in what happens. Jake and Jinxx have no problem with Ashley, only you do. If you don't like him then you can just leave the band.

'Ashley is in the band because he can play bass fifteen times better than I can. He's also a good screamer so we also have a backing vocalist. He is staying whether you like it or not.'

I turned to start setting up my microphone.

'Andy?'

I turned. Ashley was flicking through some music.

'What?'

'Here after the second chorus in _We Stitch These Wounds_, instead of just having Jake playing guitar, why don't you scream something. Then afterwards, Jake can carry on with his solo.'

I nodded. 'That's a pretty good idea. Guys start playing _We Stitch These Wounds _from the second chorus.'

Jake and Jinxx nodded before plugging their guitars into their amps. Jinxx helped Ashley plug his bass into a spare amp.

'You'll have to get an amp and have it sent here.'

Ashley nodded. I plugged my microphone into my amp, smirking. Jinxx always had to help. We were all ready then I noticed Sandra still standing where she had been. She was glaring at Ashley.

'Our songs are fine, Andy. We don't need some outsiders help with them.'

I sighed. 'Sandra get behind that drum kit now before I start looking for a new drummer.'

She sat behind them, playing a small tune before altering one of the skins. She counted us down and we all started playing. I instinctively knew what to scream after the chorus.

'Liar.'

Ashley stepped in and screamed the second. I screamed it again and then Jake went into his solo. Ashley spoke over Jake's amp.

'Do it again at the end.'

I nodded and went into the screaming at the end. I added one more little bit at the end.

'Liar, say goodbye!'

I flipped through the lyrics and corrected them. I added in Ashley's backing vocals. I smiled.

'Well _We Stitch These Wounds _sounds pretty good now.'

Jake and Jinxx nodded in agreement and Sandra grunted.

'I admit. It did sound pretty good.'

Ashley turned his face to the side and smirked.

I giggled slightly, feeling my body warm a little. 'Alright guys, _Children Surrender_.'

We played our way throughout the entire album. When the last chords of _The Mortician's Daughter_ stopped echoing, I smiled.

'Well guys, I think we're ready to record.'

Ashley stood up. 'Actually, I wanted to go through a few things and hopefully tweak some of the songs.'

I nodded. 'Well we're finished for today so why don't you come over to my apartment tonight and we'll go over it then.'

He nodded. I stretched.

'Alright guys we can pack up and go.'

Sandra grabbed her drumsticks and ran out. We heard her motorbike start up and the tyres screeching. Jake and Jinxx laughed. They left chatting together. It was just Ashley and I left in the practice room now.

'Sorry about Sandra. She's not that keen on change.'

Ashley nodded. 'It's fine. She probably hates being ordered around by a 19 year old. How old is she anyway?'

I found my heart sinking at his words. 'Sandra is 25. Why?'

'I was wondering the age difference.' He sat down and stretched his arms. His tattoos were prominent behind the white fabric of his shirt. I didn't understand what was happening to me. As I looked him up and down, I felt blood rushing around my body and felt myself start to go hard. I turned quickly and started packing up my mike. I heard him sigh and stand.

'Well I better go. I'll come over tonight to discuss the changes.'

I nodded and heard a bag zip close. The door shut and I was alone.

I sighed. What the hell was happening to me? I got hard by staring at Ashley. Could I be gay? No. I'm Christian. There is no way I have feelings for another guy. Even as I thought it, I knew I was lying to myself. I gently eased my hand down my skinnies and stroked myself. I rubbed slightly and moaned. I knew what I wanted and I allowed myself to moan it.

'Ashley, faster please.' I was moaning like a bitch. I wanted him, no, I needed him.

'Andy?'

I froze at Ashley's voice. No, he left. I pulled my hand out of my trousers and turned around. He was staring at me with a look of shock, confusion and embarrassment. His expression made me feel hornier and I got harder. I pushed past him and ran to my car. I pulled out of my parking spot and drove home.


	2. Discovering Ashley

Rebel Yell – Chapter Two – Andy Discovers Ashley

I clambered into my shower, turning the water on full blast. I felt the tears pouring down my face and did nothing to stop them. Ashley had caught me masturbating over him. I couldn't believe it. Remembering the look on his face sent embarrassment and shame to shoot through my body. It also made me horny. I sighed and started jerking myself off. I knew that Ashley wouldn't walk in this time so I let loose.

'Ashley, more, please, more, Ashley.'

I rubbed harder but I could feel no pleasure. I sighed. I was never going to get off like this so I grabbed my vibrator. It was rare I used it but I was desperate. I rubbed lube over it and slid it inside my ass. I sucked air in between my teeth, wincing at the pain. I turned it onto the lowest setting and moaned. God, it felt so good. I knew I was going to be punished for this later, after all if it's against the rules for a man to lay with another man, what about a man pretending to lay with another man. I sighed and turned it up a little more.

'Ashley, fuck, more.'

I turned it up to the highest setting and started fucking myself with it. My breaths came out in short pants, my moans getting louder and more desperate. I started tugging at my cock at the same time, rubbing hard and fast. The more I pleasured myself, the more I felt myself wishing that Ashley was there, doing this with me. I moaned out and licked the pre-cum off of my fingers. I gave myself a couple more hard strokes and came hard.

'ASHLEY.'

My body shook as I struggled to keep myself upright and lights were flashing behind my closed eyelids. I moaned and screamed Ashley's name before blacking out.

I could feel someone's hand on my forehead and wearily opened my eyes. Ashley was kneeling next to my bath. I saw my vibrator on the window sill and I felt the blood rush to my face.

'It's alright.'

'Ashley, how much did you hear?'

'Your orgasm. Then I heard you collapse so I came in.'

'How long have I been out for?'

'About 10 minutes.'

I sat up, leaning forward to hide my lower body.

'You don't have to hide away from me, Andy.' He cupped my face with his hand, bringing it up to look me in the eyes. He carefully wiped my tears of embarrassment away. 'There is definitely no need to cry, beautiful.'

I looked at him confused for a moment before he leant forward and pushed our lips together. My heart stopped and for a second I did nothing. Then my eyes shut, my arms wrapped around his neck and my lips parted, allowing his tongue to slide into my mouth. I moaned into his open mouth. His hands slid down my back, pulling me closer. I pulled my face away and panted slightly.

'Not here. My bedroom.'

His lips cut me off but he lifted me up, carrying me to the bed. He laid me down and stood up, slowly pulling his jacket off and letting it fall to the floor. His top was next and then his hands slowly slid down my legs. I whimpered when he pulled his hands away. I sat up and undid the button of his trousers with my teeth. He smirked and pulled them down. His underwear slid down and Ashley clambered on top of me. His lips travelled down my neck and left a hickey on my chest. I moaned out, curling my fingers in his thick, black hair. His tongue was making me lose all sense of control.

'Ashley, fuck me, please, I need you.'

My legs were lifted and then Ashley thrust into me. I screamed in agony and his lips were there on my neck and lips, calming me. I unclenched my ass and he slowly started thrusting inside me. I couldn't believe I could imagine my vibrator to be like Ash. His cock was long and thick. I whimpered when he stopped moving. I opened my eyes. He was sitting there smirking.

'Ash what are you doing?'

'Waiting to see how long it is until you beg me for my cock to move again.'

I whimpered and looked over his chest. There was a tattoo on his lower abdomen, spelling the word outlaw. I smirked. Two could play this game.

'Outlaw, please, I need the feel of your cock.'

Ash eyed me. 'Beg.'

I pouted. 'Please. If you don't start moving I don't think I will be able to cope. You are driving me insane.'

He smiled and thrusted hard and fast into me. I screamed and my back arched. My hips thrusted down on him without me even needing to think about it. I felt myself tear but I didn't care. All I cared about was Ash. His breath on my neck, his cock in my ass, his lips on my chest. I moaned as he stroked me, pushing his thumb hard over my tip. I gasped and arched my back.

'Fuck Ash. Yes, just like that. More, please. Just fuck me hard and fast.'

I felt Ashley's cock throbbing.

'I'm close Andy. Moan for me a bit, make me cum.'

I wanted him to cum inside me. 'Ash baby, your thick cock is sending me insane. Just fuck me like that. Yes. More please.'

He came and I screamed like a rebel. I clenched my ass around his cock and the feeling of his warm cum sent me over the edge. I screamed like a bitch and arched into his body. He pulled out of me.

'Bright Eyes, that was amazing.'

I sighed and leant into his body. 'I agree.'

Ashley picked his top up and cleared out chests of cum before pulling the duvet over us. We fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. The Wake Up Call

My phone ringing woke me up. I groaned, rolling over to answer it. It was my father. I sat up, wincing.

'Hey Dad. How are you?'

'I'm good Andy. Are you keeping up with your church-going since you moved out?'

I mentally cursed myself. 'Of course, Dad. Why would I not?'

Ashley sat up and kissed my lips. I pushed him away, shaking my head anxiously.

'What is it Bright Eyes?'

I covered his mouth.

'Andy? Who is that I can hear?'

'Oh. Just the new bassist in my band. We all slept over and he is determined to annoy me by calling me Bright Eyes. We had a small gig last night."

Ashley smirked and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck. I bit my lip to stop myself moaning.

'Well, then, just checking that you are fine.'

The call ended and I chucked my phone on the bed before turning to Ashley.

'You total idiot.' I smacked him on the chest, knowing that my punches wouldn't hurt him.

'Surely your father knows about your sexual orientation by now.'

I caught my breath. 'Ashley, we need to talk.'

I felt him stiffen.

'What about?'

'I'm a strict Christian.'

Ashley stood up.

'So there is no problem. I mean you're not Jewish.'

He pulled on his underwear and skinnies.

'Ash, you have to understand. All my life, I've been taught that what we shared last night was wrong and that I would be punished for it.'

His smile had a weird undertone as I said that and for some reason I felt dread. I carried on, regardless.

'Don't get me wrong, I loved last night. I just need some time to figure out what is happening with me.'

He nodded. 'Then I suggest we focus on the music right now.'

I smiled, grateful he understood. I stood up, got dressed and picked up the file with all of the _We Stitch These Wounds _music inside. I passed it to Ashley before walking into my kitchen and making coffee. I heard Ashley walk in.

'How do you take your coffee?'

'White with two sugars please.'

I nodded pouring milk into both of our cups. I handed him his and sat opposite him.

'The album's missing something.'

I looked at him. 'What do you mean?'

'You need one more song, maybe a love song.'

'OK but before we write another lets work on what we have.'

He nodded and sipped his coffee. 'Can I have some paper and a pen?'

I passed him some and watched him work. The way his hair fell in front of his eyes made me realize exactly just how cute he was. I couldn't stop myself. I leant forward and kissed his lips. His lips pushed back against mine and I moaned. How did he do this stuff to me? I felt him lightly push me away.

'What did you say all of five minutes ago?'

I whimpered. 'Fuck what I said and fuck me, Outlaw.'

'I have stuff on today, but I'll come back tonight.'

I pouted. 'I don't want to wait. I want you to take me into my bedroom and pound me till I collapse.'

He laughed. 'I'm afraid you're going to have to wait. Or you could use your vibrator again.' He smirked. 'Besides, I need to get something to punish you with tonight.'

I whined. 'That's not fair. Wait. What do you mean punishment?'

Ashley stood up and finished his coffee. ' "All my life, I've been taught that what we shared last night was wrong and that I would be punished for it." Isn't that what you said. I'm going to punish you baby.'

I blushed, shaking with anticipation and horniness all ready.

'I've done everything I can with these songs.'

I put my cup down and stood up, throwing my arms around his neck and pushing our lips together. After a few seconds, I pulled away. 'Please don't leave.' I was desperate for him to relieve me.

His lips pushed against mine and I kissed him passionately.

'We'll both enjoy tonight Andy, I promise. Besides, I can just imagine you're even more of a slut when you're sexually frustrated.'

I blushed and Ashley kissed my cheek before putting his jacket on and leaving.


	4. The Fallen Angel is Punished

**OK So Chapter 4 - Andy's Punishment**

**Pervs that read this are gonna enjoy this chapter**

* * *

I heard the door to my apartment shut and I sat down, crying. I needed Ashley. I shook my head. How was I this clingy? We only slept with each other once and now I couldn't stop thinking about him. His lips sent me over the edge, his eyes were an amazing dark brown and his hair was just amazing. My phone vibrated and I jumped. I glanced at it and smiled wide as I saw the text from Ashley. I read it quickly.

_"Batman or Captain America"_

I smirked. Had he not seen my top? _"Batman, hands down"_

He didn't text back and I felt the tears well up again. I sighed and stood up, wincing. My ass felt like there was a razor blade stuck in it. I popped some painkillers and then looked through what Ashley had done with the music. I smiled, imagining it in my head. I re-wrote lyrics, bass notes, guitar chords and drum notes. I looked up at the time and saw that it was gone one in the afternoon. There was no way I had been working that long. I grabbed my phone, checking the time. 1.30pm. I sighed then saw a missed call from Ashley. I growled, cursing myself for missing it. I quickly redialed the number.

"Ashley?"

"Hey. Did you fall asleep or something? I called."

"No, I was re-writing the stuff for _We Stitch These Wounds. _I saw your missed call and just redialed."

"Oh, right. How are you feeling?"

I moved about and winced as the pain hit me again.

"Sore."

"I'll be over in about half an hour, OK?"

I smiled. "Of course."

"See you soon, Bright Eyes."

He hung up and I jumped up, taking some more painkillers. Ashley would be here at two. That gave me some time to cook some lunch and be ready for when he got here. I ran off to my bedroom to put something a little more, appropriate on.

* * *

Ash unlocked my door and I looked up from the kitchen table, smiling. He saw my outfit and his jaw dropped. I was wearing a black lace vest that my mother had left when she stayed over and a batman thong. He wrapped his arms around me and his tongue was in my mouth. I felt my feet leave the floor and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He carried me to my bedroom and placed me on the bed. I opened my eyes, watching him. Seeing the lust in his eyes made me smirk. He was mine. I was his. He clipped something around my neck and I looked. A gothic black dog collar was around my neck and he was attaching it to my bed head. I whimpered and he pulled my top off before fully securing the chain. My thong was next and then I felt handcuffs around my ankles. One set for each. One set each for my wrists as well.

"How badly do you want me Andy?"

I moaned. "So badly. I've been hard most of the day."

He stripped and climbed on top of me, kissing and licking my chest. I whimpered and moaned like the bitch I was. I was Ashley's bitch and he knew it. He could do whatever he wanted to me and I would never bat an eyelash. He rolled me over and I groaned. Any second now his cock would push into my ass and I would lose all sense of my control. But his cock never came.

Something slapped onto my ass and I screamed in pleasure. I turned around. He was spanking me with a hair brush.

"I said I was going to punish you babe."

The hair brush smacked my ass again and I moaned more.

"Do you like that baby?"

I nodded. "S-So much, Outlaw."

He spanked me harder and harder each time and soon there was pre-cum leaking out of my cock and tears streaming down my face. I heard a thump and looked over, seeing the hairbrush on the bed. Ashley's cock was suddenly sliding inside me and my back arched. His lips were against the back of my neck and I whimpered.

"Cum for me Bright Eyes."

I felt him stretch me and then I screamed, cumming hard.

"OUTLAW!"

I felt his cum fill me up and then I blacked out.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Done**


	5. The Accident

**OK I hated writing this chapter and I apologise it's so short but I had no inspiration**

* * *

I woke up and whimpered in pain. I could feel Ashley laying next to me. I couldn't move without my back, ass and neck hurting. Tears poured down my face and I forced myself to roll over.  
'A-Ashley.' I shook him. His golden brown eyes slowly flickered open. Concern filled them.  
'Andy, baby, what's wrong?'  
'I-It hurts.'  
'OK.' He stood up, rummaged through his bag and passed me some extra-strong paracetamol. I took them. Ashley sat next to me, underwear on and ran his hands through my hair. I put my head on his lap.  
'My poor baby. You can't take a lot can you?'  
I whimpered and moved my head closer to his hand, shaking it. He smiled. 'Well, I hope you're gonna be alright because I'm taking you to the movies. The new Batman is out.'  
I sat up, wincing. 'Really?'  
He nodded. 'Really.'  
He helped me get dressed and I eventually got less sore.

Ashley grabbed his jacket. 'Come on.'  
I looked up from my song notebook. 'Huh?'  
'Batman. Come on.'  
I smiled and grabbed my own jacket. 'OK.'  
He took my hand and led me outside, down to his car. I climbed into the passenger's seat and waited for him to get in. When he did, he turned my face, catching my lips with his. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. His tongue slid into my mouth and I smiled. He pulled back and drove to the cinema.

Ashley paid for the popcorn and drinks and we settled down in the screen. We sat chatting and laughing and then the movie started and I refused to let Ashley talk. He chuckled and fell quiet.

After the movie, Ashley helped me up. The painkillers had worn off and my ass hurt again.  
'So, verdict on the movie?'  
I smiled. 'A-Maz-Ing.'  
He laughed and I walked out into the road to go to his car.

A squeal of breaks.

Ashley screaming.

A car.

Blackness.


	6. The Threat

**OK So this chapter is from Ashley's point of view and again I didn't want to write the ending :'(**

* * *

I ran to Andy. No way was this happening. Tears were streaming down my face as I knelt next to him. I took his hand, not daring to move him.  
'A-Andy?'  
His eyes remained closed. The smile was still on his face. I heard sirens wailing, people talking. I didn't care.  
'Son, please move and allow the paramedics to work on him.'  
'I c-can't leave him.'  
'Sir, please. They can't help him if you don't move.'  
I stood up, my eyes never leaving his Andy's face. The paramedics immediately knelt where I was. I kicked something as the police led me away. It was Andy's phone. I picked it up.  
'Right, then. Care to tell us what happened to your brother?'  
I looked up. 'Andy's not my brother. We went to see Batman. We were coming out. He was going to my car a-and then -' I stopped, unable to continue.  
'We need his details.'  
'Whose?'  
'Andy's. Your friend?'  
I shook my head. 'Boyfriend. Andrew Dennis Biersack, his birthday is the 25th of December, 1988. He lives in apartment 6 on floor 9 in the apartment building on McCoy's Road.'  
I saw the paramedics putting Andy in the ambulance.  
'I need to go with him.'  
The police officer nodded. I ran and clambered into the back of the ambulance.

As the ambulance started moving, I took Andy's hand. The paramedic glanced at me.  
'Try talking to him. It's possible he can hear you.'  
I nodded and licked my lips.  
'Hey, Bright Eyes. It's me, Ashley. Come on, let me see those gorgeous sapphires that are your eyes.'  
His eyes remained closed.  
'Andy, please if you can hear me at all, let me know some how.'  
His hand squeezed mine so lightly I thought I had imagined it. I gabbled to him all the way to the hospital.

At the hospital, they rushed Andy off to the operating room. I was left in the hallway. A nurse took my arm. I felt numb.  
'Sir, are you alright?'  
I shook my head. 'My boyfriend got hit by a car.'  
'I'm so sorry, Sir. I'm afraid I need to get in contact with his parents.'  
I remembered his phone in my pocket.  
'I can do it.'  
She nodded and I took his phone out. Going through his contacts, I found his parent's home number. I hit the dial button. It answered after the second ring.  
'Hello?'  
'Could I please speak to Mr and Mrs. Biersack?'  
'Speaking.'  
'This is Ashley Purdy, the new bassist in your son's band. I'm afraid Andy's been hit by a car. He's in surgery at the Los Angeles Memorial Hospital.'  
His mother started crying and when his father spoke, his voice was thick.  
'Thank you. We're on our way.'  
The phone cut out. I sat down and everything blurred up.

'WHERE IS MY SON?' A man was yelling, a woman with him, crying. The nurse behind the desk looked terrified.  
'Mr. Biersack your son is still in surgery. Please take a seat. We will tell you as soon as there is any news.'  
He turned around and stared at me.  
'Ashley Purdy?'  
I nodded.  
'Thank you for telling us about Andy.'  
'It's fine.' My throat was raw. I didn't want to speak. His mother sat next to me.  
'You seem very distraught.'  
I nodded. 'I was with him when it happened.'  
His father stared at me. 'Where were you?'  
'I took him to see the new Batman movie. He went into the road and the car came out of nowhere.'  
'Why were you at the cinema?'  
'I took him on a date. We're together.'  
HIs father stared at me. 'Stay away from my son you dirty little faggot or you'll find out what Nazi Germany was like.'  
A nurse came over.  
'Mr and Mrs Biersack you can see your son.'  
I watched them walk off and stared after them. After a few minutes, I turned and left the hospital without looking back.

* * *

**Sorry guys and I know ShininStarzz is gonna be mad at me. Sorry sweetie but it gets better.**

**Eventually...**


	7. The Break-Up

**Sorry for posting late.**

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked up at my father. He looked so worried.  
'Hey, Pa.'  
'Andy!' His arms wrapped around me and I smiled.  
'Hey, Ma.' She was crying.  
'Andy, my little baby.' She hugged me as well. I looked around.  
'Where's Ashley?'  
My father growled. 'That little faggot is not coming near you again.'  
My eyes widened and I felt my heart sink. 'W-What?'  
'You heard me. That thing won't try to faggotize you any more.'  
'Pa, I love Ashley.'  
'No, he has convinced you that you do but you don't.'  
'Pa, I know this feeling.'  
'NO!'  
A doctor walked in looking concerned. 'Mr and Mrs Biersack and Andy. We all need to talk.'

As I listened to the doctor's news, my father smacked me.

I stared at the ceiling. No way was this happening...

My father left, pulling my mother out. I heard him yelling. 'Faggot! Never in my life! Preposterous! He is officially disowned!'

I closed my eyes, sleep coming quickly. I welcomed it, wishing it was death.

* * *

**Left you in mystery ShininStarzz ;)**


	8. The News

**Here we go ;)**

**Ashley's POV**

* * *

I got back to my apartment. Grabbing a drink I turned the televison on.

"Breaking News. Doctors have discovered a gene mutation in men which means that it is possible for them to get pregnant. This was discovered when Andrew Biersack, 19, was hit by a car. During surgery, doctors found a womb with a developing foetus inside. The father of the child is urged to come to the Los Angeles Memorial Hospital as soon as possible."

I stared at the television. I read the news again and again. It deifinitely said Andrew Biersack. I grabbed my jacket.

I ran into the hospital and grabbed the first nurse I saw. 'Andrew Biersack!?'  
She pointed to a room and I ran in.  
'Andy!'  
He looked up, tears flowing down his face. 'A-Ashley! I t-thought -'  
I kissed him cutting him off. His lips pushed against mine. 'Your father told me to leave and I was going to but I saw the news. I'm not letting you go through this alone.'  
He smiled. 'I love you Ashley.'  
'I love you too Andy.' I felt the box in my pocket and took a deep breath. I got down on one knee and pulled it out. Inside sat a silver ring, a small sapphire the exact same shade as Andy's eyes. He gasped and looked at me in shock.  
'Andrew Dennis Biersack, I love you and I wanna be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?'  
He screamed. 'YES!'  
I slipped the ring on his finger and kissed him. I was so happy. I slid onto the bed next to him and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**I had to**

**Gene Mutation is from ShininStarzz fanfic ****_When You Were_**

**__****Love ya ShininStarzz ;)**


	9. The Best Present Ever

**Andy's POV**

**I enjoyed this Chapter**

**Have fun ShininStarzz ;)**

* * *

~Time Lapse~ 7 months

Since I had left the hospital, I moved in with Ash. We had recorded, We Stitch These Wounds, toured and know I had moved in with Ashley. I felt sorry for him. As I was 7 months pregnant, my hormones were everywhere. I could be happy one minute, depressed the next and then furious. Ashley was always on the receiving end but he stuck through it all.

One morning, I woke up earlier than normal. I glanced at the calendar. 12-25. Christmas Day. I could hear Ashley doing last minute wrapping. I chuckled and forced myself out of bed. Looking out of the window, I could see snow. I smiled. Snow on Christmas. Perfect. I went to the toilet then went downstairs. I knocked on the kitchen door.  
'Can Mrs. Claus come in?'  
Ash laughed. 'Yes.'  
I walked in, looking around at some of the presents. 'What on Earth?'  
'Presents for the guys... and girl.'  
He was writing a gift tag out. I sat down and he stuck it on my bulging stomach.

To: Ashley & Andy  
From: The Stork  
DO NOT OPEN UNTIL FEBRUARY 28th

I chuckled. 'Two more months.'  
He nodded before clearing the table and getting breakfast. I ate quickly. Ash laughed.  
'Someone wants their presents.'  
'I just want to spend time with you.'  
He smiled at me and he took me through to the living room. I saw the pile of presents wrapped in Batman wrapping paper and I squealed. He laughed at me before sitting me down. As I sat down, it felt like something snapped in my stomach and I gasped. My waters broke and I groaned.  
'A-Ash. It's coming.'  
His eyes widened and he grabbed his mobile, dialing for an ambulance whilst grabbing my bag.  
'OK baby, everything's gonna be alright.'  
I looked up into his honey-brown eyes and nodded, knowing he was right. I screamed as a contraction started. Sirens sounded and he helped me up.

* * *

**As I said it was cute**


	10. An Extra Present

**Ashley's POV**

**thought this was quite cute**

**sorry for how it ends**

* * *

'ASHLEY YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!'

I held my fiancée's hand as he went through what was possibly the most painful thing he had ever done. He groaned and tears fell down his face. I wiped them away and kissed his forehead.

'I'm here baby. Everything's gonna be fine.'

He screamed as another contraction hit him. He squeezed my hand and pushed hard. Watching him do this broke my heart, he was in pain and it was my fault. I also knew he was terrified, the baby was two months early. It was something we had been dreading. It had been a big fear for Andy and now it was happening. He stopped pushing and lay still, crying.

'Come on, Andy. You can do it.'

He shook his head. 'No, I can't. I'm too weak, Ashley. I can't do this.'

I looked into his eyes and kissed his forehead. 'Yes, Andy, you can. Keep going you're nearly there.'

The midwife looked at him. 'He's right. Get the head out and then you have one more push. I'd say about three more hard pushes and you can meet your baby.'

He screamed and pushed. I could tell by the look on his face he wanted this over. The midwife smiled.

'The head's out. Well done. One more push and you have your little elf.'

He nodded and whimpered. He pushed again.

'Come on, baby, I'm so proud of you, keep going.'

Suddenly, we could here crying. Andy whimpered in relief. The midwife turned and started cleaning our little baby.

'Ashley.'

'Yes, baby?'

'I still want to push. It doesn't feel right.'

I turned to the midwife. 'Is it normal for him to still want to push?'

She frowned, handed me our baby boy and then sat down. 'Andy, push again for me sweetheart.'

He pushed, moaning in pain.

'Looks like you two are having twins.'

Andy look shocked and at the same time, petrified. I sat next to him.

'It's ok, sweetie. Just the same as last time.'

He looked at me, trust in his true blue eyes. He pushed and I carefully took his hand. His screams of pain made my heart wrench and I swallowed my the lump in my throat.

'That's it, baby. Keep going. You're doing so well.'

He cried and pushed again. The midwife glanced at me. 'The head is out but the shoulders are stuck. He needs to push harder.'

Andy looked at me, having heard everything. The look of terror on his face made me want to cry.

'Push harder, honey. It's nearly over.'

He nodded and cried out in pain. We heard crying again and I smiled down at my Bright Eyes. He had done in. The midwife cleaned up the second baby and called someone through to clean Andy up.

'Twin boys.' I smiled down at my fiancée as he held our second son.

He looked at me. 'I have the perfect names.'

'Oh?'

'Dennis Andrew and Ashley Junior.'

I smiled. 'Biersack-Purdy.'

He nodded and I leant down and kissed him. I had Andy and our two gorgeous little boys. Perfect. I lay on the bed next to him and he leant against me. I kissed his forehead and we fell asleep.

'CONGRATULATIONS!'

We both jolted awake to find Ashley's parents at the end of the bed. He smiled.

'Ma, Pa. What are you doing here?'

'The hospital called us and told us Andy had the babies early. We rushed up.'

A nurse put her head around the door. 'Mr. Biersack, you can leave now.'

I packed Andy's things as I chatted with my parents. Even through all the happiness, I could see the sadness in Andy's eyes. I knew he wanted his own parents...


	11. And Then I Gained It All

**Sorry for the months you've had to wait D:**

* * *

Ashley helped me out of the taxi and picked up Dennis. I smiled and cradled AJ in my arms. He unlocked the door and we placed our sons in the crib. They were both that small they fit in a single baby crib. Ashley wrapped his arms around my waist and I smiled.  
"Our little family."  
I nodded. "Yes, it is."  
Ashley kissed my neck and I sat, watching our little boys sleeping.  
"Come on, Andy. Let's open your presents."  
I followed him and he passed me a small rectangular one. I opened it and found a box from Swarovski in my hand. I opened the box and let out a gasp. Inside was a Batman logo necklace in diamonds. Ashley took it out and secured it around my neck.  
"Ashley, I love it."  
"I knew you would."  
I smiled. "Now my present seems tacky."  
He raised his eyebrow and I handed him it. He kissed me as he unwrapped the Swavorski Hello Kitty necklace. I put it around his neck and he smiled.  
"I love it."  
"I knew you would."  
He laughed and I opened my next present. _Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe_. I screamed and threw my arms around his neck. He laughed and I blushed.  
"Baby, I love you."  
"I love you too, Bright Eyes."  
I kissed him and we opened the rest of our presents. Ashley had got me all the Batman games on Xbox and a new Xbox as well. I had got him a load of Hello Kitty merch which he was currently trying on. I smiled. One of the twins started crying and I went over, picking him up.  
"Hey, hush, now Dennis."  
He looked up at me with his bright blue eyes and sucked on his thumb. I smiled down at him and sat down with him in my arms. I looked up to see Ashley taking a picture of me. I chuckled. My phone went off, notifying me of a Twitter mention and I scowled. I hate my pictures on Twitter. Dennis fell asleep again and I put him back in the crib. Ashley kissed me. It was so nice to be able to be with him, especially on Christmas. I ran my hand up his chest.  
"I can think of something you can do for me as an extra present." I kissed his neck and giggled.  
He picked me up and threw me on the couch. "I'm more than happy to oblige, my love."

* * *

**Please review :D**


End file.
